


【all润】我太甜了该怎么办

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Summary: 润草莓🍓味alpha设定。具体如下：上原润的人生出现失控，是从十七岁的第一天开始的。那天是个晴朗的好日子。朝向绝佳的房间阳光充足，亮堂堂地穿过窗帘的缝隙洒落到床上，被子也被晒得暖暖的。按理说既是生日又是周末不用早早起床上学的清晨应该是相当惬意的——可上原第一次发现身下湿乎乎的带着粘稠的白斑，柔软的睡裤前面鼓起一块，空气中却弥漫着甜香的草莓味。为什么一定要是草莓味？？？因为分化比获得信息素意外地早一步，对自己到底闻起来怎样还期待了很久。本来以为会是红酒或者雪松之类成熟性感的味道，或者花的话，就算是川尻君那种清淡的莲花香气也行啊……上原润闻了闻自己的胳膊肘，突然对未来感觉到了绝望。那种草莓味不属于自然的清香：绝对不是上五月的草莓园里走一圈闻到的清冽甘甜的香味，而是甜蜜过了头甚至有点甜腻的人工香；大概就是风靡韩国的瓶装草莓牛奶，街边駄果子店一百日元一包的草莓软糖……闻到就能想到的淡粉红色，虽然并不叫人讨厌。可老子是个纯血猛a啊！上原哀嚎一声，不论如何，自己早早就分化成alpha的事实是无法改变的。草莓味甜甜的香香的，要是把这种信息素给一个长相娇小可爱的女o，她绝对会成为同时受到男女两方的追捧成为万人迷；或者降低要求一点，男o也可以，不过他也许就该有被缠上的危险了……这么看来，幸好我是a。这信息素未见其人就能感觉到一定是朵小白花。是alpha的话，就可以切实保护好自己了——至于味道嘛，偷一翔哥哥身为omega的抑制剂定期打打应该也能掩盖住吧？等我哪一天要标记别人的时候，被标记的是女孩子的话，想必她也会很高兴。连身体香氛的钱都可以省了。于是在高中毕业之前，就这样维持着正常的生活。在别人面前装酷的时候还要查查什么香水的香调看起来比较高级：毕竟我是上原润啊。直到有一天，上原的秘密终于被人发现……
Kudos: 24





	1. 秀润的场合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 润草莓🍓味alpha设定。具体如下：  
> 上原润的人生出现失控，是从十七岁的第一天开始的。  
> 那天是个晴朗的好日子。朝向绝佳的房间阳光充足，亮堂堂地穿过窗帘的缝隙洒落到床上，被子也被晒得暖暖的。按理说既是生日又是周末不用早早起床上学的清晨应该是相当惬意的——  
> 可上原第一次发现身下湿乎乎的带着粘稠的白斑，柔软的睡裤前面鼓起一块，空气中却弥漫着甜香的草莓味。  
> 为什么一定要是草莓味？？？  
> 因为分化比获得信息素意外地早一步，对自己到底闻起来怎样还期待了很久。本来以为会是红酒或者雪松之类成熟性感的味道，或者花的话，就算是川尻君那种清淡的莲花香气也行啊……上原润闻了闻自己的胳膊肘，突然对未来感觉到了绝望。  
> 那种草莓味不属于自然的清香：绝对不是上五月的草莓园里走一圈闻到的清冽甘甜的香味，而是甜蜜过了头甚至有点甜腻的人工香；大概就是风靡韩国的瓶装草莓牛奶，街边駄果子店一百日元一包的草莓软糖……闻到就能想到的淡粉红色，虽然并不叫人讨厌。  
> 可老子是个纯血猛a啊！  
> 上原哀嚎一声，不论如何，自己早早就分化成alpha的事实是无法改变的。草莓味甜甜的香香的，要是把这种信息素给一个长相娇小可爱的女o，她绝对会成为同时受到男女两方的追捧成为万人迷；或者降低要求一点，男o也可以，不过他也许就该有被缠上的危险了……  
> 这么看来，幸好我是a。这信息素未见其人就能感觉到一定是朵小白花。是alpha的话，就可以切实保护好自己了——  
> 至于味道嘛，偷一翔哥哥身为omega的抑制剂定期打打应该也能掩盖住吧？等我哪一天要标记别人的时候，被标记的是女孩子的话，想必她也会很高兴。连身体香氛的钱都可以省了。  
> 于是在高中毕业之前，就这样维持着正常的生活。在别人面前装酷的时候还要查查什么香水的香调看起来比较高级：  
> 毕竟我是上原润啊。  
> 直到有一天，上原的秘密终于被人发现……

第一个发现上原润秘密的，是他的同班同学兼好友浦野秀太。  
彼时上原坐在浦野家的门前，把书包放在台阶上等着部活结束的他回来救自己一晚上——爸爸妈妈回韩国探亲了，哥哥是社会人了这几天休假所以也同行，只有身为现役dk的自己还要上学不能一起去，这本来就够叫人失望的了。但机会难得，上原打算好好挣脱一下平日里严格的管束，放学早早开溜回家通宵打游戏也是个不坏的选择；谁知钥匙又忘带了，短时间内回不了家；只能跟妈妈打了长途电话，商量好了决定今晚在秀太家留宿一宿。  
……嘛，秀太家也很不错嘛。上原润如此安慰自己。晚饭的味噌汤相当可口，作业也很快做完了可以和秀太敞开了聊天，一起打游戏也打到半夜。轮番洗完澡钻进被子里之后仍然有说不完的话，如果不是秀太鼻子太灵，打断了这平和愉快的气氛的话。  
他们在榻榻米上铺开棉被。卷好被窝筒的时候灯已经灭了两盏，只剩墙角的台灯光线摇曳。秀太在黑暗中抓住他的手腕：“润，你有没有闻到空气中有一股很香的草莓味？”  
上原润支支吾吾。“是唇膏吧……？啊，就是NIVEA的新款，听班上的女生说最近很流行来着。”  
“我才不用那种东西。”秀太直起身来，爬了两步靠近上原：“你刚才不是也用的我的沐浴露吗？为什么这么香？”  
润被突如其来的动作吓得一激灵。太近了……秀太在平时可不会这样。秀太身材瘦弱，上原穿不了他的睡衣，只得穿了一套他爸爸的——这个尺寸对上原来说又有些宽大了。秀太猛地掀起晃荡着的下摆，上原的泛红的乳头就暴露在夜里略微干冷的空气中：“啊，原来是发情期啊。你带药了吗？还是说，我帮你解决？”  
浦野秀太端详着眼前的奇景，努力地压着自己的欲望，强装着轻松平常的语气说出了这番话。他以为自己的好友其实是个o：不过这也不怪他，是上原自己除了家人谁也没告诉。告诉别人只会带来麻烦，况且不知道他是草莓味的a也不影响日常生活——哥哥问到这个问题的时候，他是如此回答的。  
可是此时上原并没有发情。做吗？他脑海里有过选择，但对方是秀太的话就意味着绝对不会出卖自己，因为熟了所以也不会很尴尬，所以第一次给他也没问题吧？作为摆脱童贞的第一步，反正我也是在上面……  
房间里的草莓味越来越浓。此时两人已经默契地裹进了同一条被子，以奇怪的姿势缠绕在一起：高中男生的第一次，谁都不懂该怎么最做才对。总之学着小a片里面的样子，先脱光了抱上，然后在黑暗中寻找对方的唇：  
“真是甜的。是草莓味呢，keepitsweety？你的竞选口号要改一下了……！”  
秀太这时候还不忘调戏下怀里的人，结果被炸毛的润狠狠咬了嘴唇。感受到身下凉凉的小手摸索着，秀太倒吸一口气。润今天怎么这么猛？果然是发情期到了的原因吗？他第一次看见活的omega在面前渴望成这个样子，好巧不巧还是自己的挚友。  
前端已经够湿了，秀太也打算伸出手去抚慰一下草莓小甜心的后穴，否则一会儿有他疼的。可手刚探到大腿根掰开屁股，润就叫了起来，不知道他在说什么，但这个音量差不多能让他萎了：  
哦，对了，不远处堆着的衣服里面还有制服的领带。秀太一把抻过来塞进上原嘴里权当口球，然后继续在后穴摸索着，手指一根一根往里放。  
我可是个a啊！你脱我裤子还给我禁言是要怎样，我原本还以为你会坐上来自己动呢……  
此时的上原非常想脱口而出这句话，然后立刻反攻或者干脆离开这个房间。可他不得不承认，浦野秀太确实操得他有点舒服……光是揉搓里面，就有一种快去了的感觉。继续！加快！给我更多！上原润在心里咆叫，嘴上却一个闷哼声都不曾发出。  
终于，秀太还是把他的阳具插了进来。真像是发情期的o呢——上原演得很好，但多半不出于演技。秀太的肋骨压在他的身上，略微的痛觉更增加了他正在被人上的实感。一开始不适应的异物渐渐可以在他身体里自如地游走，顶撞粘膜的时候整个屋子里都是带着淫靡气息的草莓味。甜到秀太以为这人屁股里都是草莓味，忍不住一口咬在他白皙的脖颈。  
只是有一件事情让人疑惑：为什么找不到生殖腔？就算是插到最深了也没有办法进入那个omega专属的入口，秀太只是很好奇。他只是个beta，应该没有办法让润怀孕。而且，也无法施加标记。家里是有抑制贴来着，却找不到后颈的腺体……  
润已经去了一回了。浦野顾不得自己还没在他身体里出来，急急忙忙撤了口中塞着的东西，不好意思地问他：  
“润，你是不是……还没有发育完全？”  
上原还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，忽然被打断还说这种话非常不爽，上来就是一个脑瓜崩：  
“我，上原润，是alpha！你别以为闻到草莓味就是o，那是我专属的信息素...”那气鼓鼓的，好像受了很大委屈的样子，让秀太不禁扑哧一下笑出声来。  
“那试过做o的感觉，要不要再做一次？”秀太撑起双手把润压在身下，非常轻松就滑进了刚才湿淋淋的穴道。  
门外传来一阵响动，是秀太的妈妈：“润，秀太，你们睡了吗？早点休息，明天还要上学呢。”  
门缝被拉开一道，光透进来，浓重的草莓味也随之扑面而来。这应该不是信息素，他们两个小男生是在捣鼓什么……秀太妈妈很疑惑，但还是关上门走了。算了，谁知道他们大晚上的吃了点什么宵夜？没准是草莓蛋糕。  
此时此刻，两人的身体还在漆黑一片的被子中相连着——秀太在黑暗中露出狡黠的笑容，手指掐上润的腰部：  
“再让我尝一次，好不好？”


	2. 2 翔润的场合

在第一次和秀太偷偷摸摸做过之后，上原润就总处在心里又痒又不知道该怎么挠的甜蜜困境之中——  
做都做了，好想干脆跟秀太说咱们交往吧，可是好怕对方不同意，想着两个男生的恋爱接下来该怎么持续下去呢？我要接着在周末补习班放课后去他家找他，然后乖乖撑开后面让他插进来吗？虽然高中两年多他的确没跟我谈过喜欢哪个女孩子的事情，但这也不代表一定就是没有……  
润的纠结反映在细微的动作和感觉上，哥哥一翔是最能察觉到的。某一天吃早餐的时候，一翔便一边在面包上抹上黄油，一边用手肘拐旁边心不在焉的弟弟：你最近身上的草莓味怎么越来越香了？是怎么回事？说着还凑近去嗅一下润的制服，以确认自己的判断确实如此。  
润轻巧地躲开了。嘴上说着没什么没什么，实际还是想着哥哥的事情。被哥哥知道了一定会生气吧？其实自己也不是很清楚对哥哥的感情到底是什么，也许依赖习惯了很多时候就错觉成喜欢。  
润在挤在早高峰上学的电车上靠着玻璃思考这个问题，恍然之间全车人都在往这边看：糟糕，忘贴抑制贴了！早上出门着急，也没随便偷点哥哥的香水来喷，现在整个车厢里都是草莓味，像整个工厂的草莓糖都融掉灌进来。头猛地磕到车窗上，急急忙忙在下一站就下了车。  
于是只能在课间的时候躲在厕所里，打电话给哥哥叫他送抑制剂过来。幸好他今天上午没工作，来学校的时候搞得自己帅气潇洒一套休闲西装，引得班里的女生kyakya乱叫。但他的脸色似乎并不那么好看，润也随之提心吊胆起来。英俊的哥哥进了教室的第一反应是在寻找谁呢？之后秀太的反应坐实了润的判断，他说，你哥哥好可怕哦。  
果然回家之后是一场寂静的狂风暴雨。一翔让润到自己屋里来，插上门，在他对面摆出正坐的严肃姿态：你是不是背叛哥哥了？一翔的声音不大，但压迫力却丝毫不减。润没有敢出声，只有呼吸声在两人之间游走。  
是浦野君吧？我第一眼就知道了。一翔的声音明显在克制自己的怒气。他以一种极为少见的口吻命令面前的润：现在就脱。把裤子脱下来，自己弄，弄给我看。  
这是什么剧情？润犹豫了一下，本能地说不行。但是他现在没有拒绝的权利。迟疑着褪下棉质睡裤，四角内裤，跪坐在地上，他把自己跳动的阴茎握在手里，脸红透成一片。像是捂在被子里平时自慰的时候一样，小心地把握着套弄着，前端已经泛出水光。而哥哥只是在一旁冷眼看着，拿手机录着像。  
润很清楚，哥哥要不是个omega早就上了，而真的要他干自己哥哥又属于违背人伦道德的，所以最终还是要通过让他感到羞耻，以完成惩罚的目的。他咬着嘴唇，努力地收着口中喘气的频率，身下的快感飘飘浮浮就是达不到那个临界值——草莓味此时成了催情剂，闻起来甜而无法尝到的感觉让他焦躁地舔了舔唇，不知为何更热了些。  
做了半天思想工作，手指还是扒开了后穴，伸进更深的地方抚慰着自己。虽然不是器具，不够粗也不够长，好歹灵活好用，多捅几下还是能够找到那块小小软肉的，何况前后双管齐下倒也不怕玩不上高潮。那撅着屁股，弓着腰跪俯在地上被快感支配的样子淫荡又诱人，一翔拿着手机的手颤抖着，嘴角的笑渐渐越来越往上走了。  
只是有一点润自己做不到。两只手都忙得很，胸前莓果无人采拮还是很寂寞的。时间一分一秒过去，润已经把自己操得到处都是水，就差临门一脚：一翔空出手来狠狠地欺负了一把乳尖，拧上去的时候红得要滴血，硬硬地挺立在胸前。润终于射在哥哥心爱的地毯上，也把自己弄得汗湿涟涟，到处都一团糟。这不是一个传统意义上的a应该做的事情，但这样的自渎直播就发生在上原家的某个房间里。  
一翔满意地收起手机，对着润鼓掌说不错。润的脸已经烫得没法看了，还嘴硬地说我可以走了吗？哥哥一笑，摆摆手，扯着他帽衫的带子把那张和自己几乎一模一样的漂亮脸蛋拽到面前，说以后不要让我再看见你干这种事——跟谁都不行，明白了吗？  
看到润已经陷入恍惚状态，一翔打开门让他出去了。然后继续把门锁上，深呼吸，感受着空气里满溢的草莓味，把头埋进抱枕里；接下来就是把刚才录好的视频打开，最后，脱掉自己的裤子。


	3. 泽润的场合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刹车注意！甜度不减（也许）？

上了大学之后，上原润的交际关系仍然在哥哥一翔的一手掌控之下——秀太则去了一所有名的舞蹈专门学校，因为害怕被哥哥发现的原因，两人只在周末或没课的时候偷偷出来私会，去秀太家床上滚一遭，或者提前在网上查好哪个love hotel比较靠谱。  
对上原来说，浦野秀太是让自己感到安心的存在，但自从有了这一层关系，两人下了床日常生活中相处起来竟莫名地有点尴尬：这是之前从未有过的。但好歹日常见面的机会不多，总而言之目前还是分外珍惜。这种形态一直持续到某个深冬的夜晚，在某个未曾预料到的情况下上原差点跨过那条线为止。  
彼时秀太要跟着舞团出去演出约摸一周，上原的时间也就相应地空出来了。临近期末的时候大家都忙得焦头烂额，然而年轻人的躁动在什么时候都不缺少，上原所在的j大出了几个发起人，联合隔壁b大搞了场联谊。b大是以文系出名的老牌名校，号称东京都漂亮女子大生含量No.1——有这如此的好机会，几个朋友也拉着上原去撑场子；他心想反正秀太也不在，而且自己对所谓美女其实也没多少兴趣，便草草应允了。那天桌子摆开一长溜，对面坐着的女孩确实各个化妆精致笑容盈盈，可他的目光却不自主地聚焦在了一个人身上。  
大泽骏弥。  
说实话这人不算第一眼帅哥，上原会注意到他无非餐桌上不停做一发技，质量还挺高：比起自己他好像才是真正来撑场子的，逗得几个笑点低的跺着脚笑到差点噎到。不笑的时候停下来看，灰蓝色的隐形眼镜化成一汪泪，积在美丽眼睛里又显得有点楚楚动人的意思，男女通吃的好看，是瓜皮头也掩盖不了的光芒。  
互换邮箱地址的时候上原偷偷跑到他ins上去看，没想到大泽还是个本质文青，明知看不懂还摆在那里提高b格的外文书，几个零碎的同色小物件，全身穿搭调成高级的灰色调故意挡脸——他在网络上所呈现的一切都是想建立一个自己向往的自己，是做给人看还要若无其事的小小心机。但上原润并不反感，他看着看着，觉得确实挺可爱。想和他交朋友又不知道该怎么开口怎么走入他内心的可爱。  
但是那天晚上上原不该喝那么多——那群家伙不该灌他那么多。他闷闷地坐在那儿，是挺好看的，总被女生搭讪，但他又不知道该说什么也说不出什么，很快她们就散去其他人身边了。一杯接一杯，最后他弓着腰溜出去吐了。  
卫生间的灯光白亮，洗手池前的镜子映出一张憔悴的脸。上原眼睛大，略略凹陷进去，青黑的眼圈也更加明显。presentation，期末，打工，恋爱，还有给事务所投递的简历：什么时候才能站在镁光灯下面跳舞？上原润已经不敢思考梦想这个词到底有多重，一切都随着早上刷牙时的血沫自己咽下去。他已经是成人了，再也没有人能真正分担他的悲哀和无助。  
于是他差点昏倒在那里。迷迷糊糊听见大泽说这家伙好像有点不舒服，恐怕喝多了。我家在附近，我把他带回去照料吧，你们enjoy……接着是自行车开锁的声音，夜风在耳边呼啸，大泽把他拖上楼。十五平方米左右的单间，到处堆着文献资料，衣柜门敞着，摇粒绒毯子散在床边，电脑桌上还放着半个没吃完的梅子饭团。大泽今年面临毕业，有人传闻他早被大手会社内定。谁知道呢，他身上散发出的还是青涩的、横冲直撞的气味，和自己一样。  
他被安置在床上，大泽坐在他旁边，上原感觉自己的脸正在被人抚摸，用手背。  
很轻的触感。从额头到下巴，慢慢滑落下来的感觉像轻风。上原忍着不睁开眼睛让自己陷入装睡模式，可周身的草莓味还是将他的本性暴露无疑。封闭狭窄的空间燥热，这个气味放在少女的房间里问题不大，可似乎和现在的气氛相当不合。  
大泽骏弥这才意识到好像是带了个发情期的o回家，拍拍上原润的肩膀说你稍等会儿我去买点抑制剂——上原本就厌弃装o，觉得a装o就是强悍硬说柔弱，纯属弟弟行为；但今天他突然有了第一次像这样做的意思，正好脸也红着，就点点头没吭声。然而当大泽真掏了钱包钥匙说我走了，上原又一下害怕了，大泽屁股刚离了床上就被躺着的人一把扯住皮带末端，一回头是双比那人名字更濡湿的眼睛望着他。  
扯陌生男人皮带这种行为若是被哥哥知道了，他也许会把皮带改拴在自己脖子上，然后一辈子囚禁在小黑屋里；被秀太知道了，也可能会被皮带抽着屁股狠狠蹂躏。但今晚有什么好怕的呢，上原看着大泽的眼神充满了某种暗示。  
大泽倒好像是理解错了，撩开头发对着后颈就是一顿啃咬。吻痕红红一片，就是没找到能缓解的腺体在哪——过了一会儿他苦笑一声，不早说，我也是alpha，对不起。  
上原为自己的卑怯，为方才的迷乱所后悔。原本手松松在大泽的脖子上吊着，现在也无力地落下来。他说，那你抱抱我好了，我们也许还是不做比较好。  
可以呀。大泽的笑容和几个小时之前刚见到他的时候一样。  
……等会哦，我去给你冲杯热热的柚子茶。


	4. 4 来润的场合

家就在东京，说服过保护的父母和哥哥，自己一个人搬出来住着实费了上原润一番大功夫——  
好歹遇到了一个百分百满意的室友。  
佐藤来良。  
此人是上原同校的一年级后辈，外语系，长相相当可爱。而且说话温和礼貌，生活健康规律，既不会在半夜弄出很大响声也不会带可疑的人来家里。上原晚回家的时候，窝在沙发上读书或者玩手机的来良总会笑着说一句“おかえりなさい♪”。从舒缓压力的角度来说，上原也喜欢看见他的笑容，那种仿佛真的一切都会变好的笑容。  
可惜佐藤来良终究也是个计划通。上原过了太久才知道这件事，然而那时他已经陷进去了。  
那是发生在初冬的某个夜里的事。上原和大泽本田几个朋友出去吃饭，席间虽然有点氛围奇怪也算相谈甚欢。回来的时候身上一股火锅的味道，在冷风里浸了半天仍浓郁得仿佛刚刚就坐在滚开的白汽中央——和往常一样，佐藤依旧跟他打了个招呼就准备关灯回自己房间睡觉，两人擦身而过的时候上原其实能感受到对方的一丝失落，没准他今晚只吃了点便利店食品。这么想着，就看见佐藤的毛绒拖鞋在房门口停下，心中一阵鼓动，也许自己马上就该说出他想听见的那句话了：  
“这周末你有时间吗？晚上我给你做寿喜锅吃吧。搬过来之后还没有和你好好吃过一顿饭呢。”上原话一出口才觉得自己好像从没这么做过，即使和秀太在一起的时候也从未在家做饭给他吃。不受控制的，脸从耳朵开始红了。  
“好啊。”来良仍然是平日笑容不改，小虎牙在门口闪了一下，半张脸羞涩地钻进房间，跟上原说了晚安。  
于是周日那天从早上开始上原就心神不安。好长时间没做过饭了，万一做得不合口该怎么办？还不敢请教哥哥，只能从美食网站上自己查找攻略。下午去专门店购买了高级的国产牛肉，选购蔬菜，熬制汤底……华灯初上时分穿着棉布花边围裙在厨房里忙碌，把菜布好坐在餐桌旁边等着来良回家，忽然想起柚子醋还没从冰箱里拿出来开盖，又匆匆忙忙回到操作台边。  
学弟回来了。脸冻得通红，他一边搓着手一边跟上原解释说下午有社团活动，咖啡馆打工结束之后又去拜访了一个朋友，从他那里取了点东西所以回来晚了。上原想着啊らぃら这原来才是真正的大学生活，笑起来说没事，给他挂上外套，拉开椅子坐下。食物的香气氤氲四周，佐藤是从来不会吝惜自己满足表情和热烈赞美的好孩子。  
上原也夹了片肉放进自己碗里。蛋液并没有腥气，那周围的奶味是……？不怪上原，正常人都会这么认为的。善解人意的他并没有在吃饭的时候点出来这事，等碗筷都收拾清楚，两个人靠在沙发上看无聊的电视节目，发觉到佐藤的身体比一般人更加温热，且靠得越来越近，上原才小心翼翼地说了句：  
“嗯……需要我去搞点抑制剂吗？还是说……”  
“学长帮我解决吧。”佐藤的声音越来越软，黏黏糊糊的凑上来，小腿骤然就蹭到上原的两腿之间。  
“……”上原一声不吭，手直接扒上佐藤的家居裤，想着也好就这样解决了吧——他又没当过o，哥哥发情的时候从来不要他解决，所以o一旦发情简单用手和嘴就可以平息是他想得太简单了。  
然而更意料不到的还在后面。佐藤接受了他的服务，在膝盖跪疼了终于咽下去一发浓稠精液之后，上原发现自己原来才是上当受骗的那个：佐藤来良，平时的乖巧小鹿，品学兼优男子大生把他反手压在了沙发上，眼下双手被死死地反绞在后面，毫无反攻之力。躺下来看着那张可爱之极的脸，上原的瞳孔猛地放大又缩小：你，你不是omega吗？  
我也从来没跟前辈说过我是omega哦。前辈怎么会这么觉得呢？来良歪着头笑眯眯地回答，顺便把上原扭在一边的不愿面对的脸正过来，让他看着自己的眼睛。敬语一句不少，手上却没有丝毫留情。他软成一滩水，很湿很热，佐藤来良看似童贞床上功夫却也不差，性器硬硬地挤进腿缝，上原意识到有一件事还没有做：  
“今天没有润滑剂了，要不就先这样……”  
话音未落，佐藤的手指挤进他微张的小嘴里，抚过整齐的漂亮齿列，搅动着湿滑的舌头和柔软的上颚，给上原生生逼出生理性的泪水。涎液湿淋淋从嘴角流下来，口腔被塞满的同时眼睛也眯起来了。  
上原在这种情况下还呜呜哝哝地说着最恶，真是这辈子的性体验中从未有过的美妙风景。佐藤看着眼前和往常截然不同露出下流表情的前辈，抽出来的时候还不忘心满意足填上一句，“被插嘴巴也感觉这么舒服吗？嘴里是敏感点啊……看来一直严肃认真的前辈原来是真的像我想象的一样，很欠操呢。”  
“现在让我来帮您吧。”他说。刚刚濡湿的手指轻而易举钻进早就被情欲染湿的后穴。“呀，前辈平常自己玩吗？这里很软呢，一般被谁用呢？”佐藤捅着软软的肠壁，声音就像是在问某个稀松平常的学术问题，另一只手还不忘贴心地抚慰着上原的前面。  
“闭，闭嘴，要进来就赶紧……”上原润不耐烦地喘着气，扭着腰，耳朵又烫又红，红到脸颊。佐藤一挺身的功夫他感觉自己被贯穿，自己的草莓味泄露在周身，佐藤揉捏自己屁股也带上了淡红色的痕迹。拍打声羞耻得不行，上原被压在下面，任凭佐藤用那颗小小的虎牙啄他的锁骨。还好，结束之后他才问出那句，“这是谁弄的呢？”  
“前辈不可以这样做哦。我会标记前辈的，如果再让我看到的话。”  
他原来也以为我是omega。上原叹了口气，两人刚刚结束后他甚至不敢与佐藤对视。还好房间里佐藤的手机响了，跑过去接电话的时候上原突然有点好奇，悄悄贴在门上听：  
“喂？啊太感谢了港人，你的信息素，还是挺好用的嘛……”


	5. 5 港润的场合

上原润根本不记得自己是什么时候认识井上港人这个人的。  
也许是在学校里？耳骨上的几个钉，走廊上不自觉被吸引过去的一瞥；可能是在超市里，周末和秀太推着车跟他说你多吃点，一转头从货架上拿下一瓶番茄酱，隔着几排商品就看见那张似笑非笑的脸，还有手上对比鲜明的黑色指甲油。  
上原润是个热爱观察周围，细致又敏感的人——但连他自己也不知道的是，井上港人的名字和长相，已经深刻地被写在心里某个角落，和他有关的一切信息疯狂地拔节生长，擦都擦不掉。  
但好巧不巧，上原真正与井上港人的第一次正面相对是在那种地方：一个昏暗的雨夜，没带伞的上原冲进一家半地下室的酒吧仓皇躲雨，坐下正苦恼着点什么的时候，台下突然就躁动了起来，大家都委身于台上袭来的狂野音浪。他看见一双匀称漂亮的腿，卷起来的裙子和亮闪闪的眼妆；全场很快热起来，露出的雪白肌肤在眼前晃荡。用不了两秒，早在脑中某个地方潜伏已久的名字就浮现上来。  
而那人也明显看到自己了。他朝这边抛个媚眼，很快又投入舞蹈中；上原圆睁着眼睛，一时不知道该做出如何回应。这个季节的骤雨总是来得快去得也快，等到一支舞跳到将近尾声，雨点也消失在天际。上原不习惯这种场合，想着趁任何人没看到悄悄离开，却被突然拽住胳膊——  
“不要说出去哦。”他回头，是笑着的井上，原来他也知道自己；他穿女装确实可爱，一点儿都没有违和感。上原悄悄打量着，心里其实盼望着能和他多待一会，周遭的目光也没那么重要。  
“嗯……我不会的。那，今天我就先走了。”  
想了想又觉得这样还不够，又补上一句：“哦，你的耳环很好看呢。”这并非恭维，而是出于真心。总而言之，井上是个可以承载一般人无法拥有的可能性的人，上原这么想着。  
等一下，他听见井上的声音悬在半空。如果你想要，我可以帮你打哦。一次性的穿耳器，上回买了还剩下几个。可以吗？我技术还不错，不过……  
“会有一点点痛哦。”井上的笑容娇憨，侧面露出虎牙。  
上原也不知道该如何拒绝。也许这就是他长久以来所想的场景，只是从未觉得会在今天出现——像电影一样，两个人在一楼临窗的无人角落坐下，蒙着灰的水晶灯吊在头顶，桌上的冰块一分一秒地化掉。上原矜持地拈起小碟子里的坚果吃着，任凭井上用在制服裙侧面的口袋里找到的眉笔在自己的耳垂上定点。他恍惚觉得，这种疼痛会带来什么，或者使某个幻想成为现实。其实也没有什么，咔的一声而已，针嵌入柔软的血肉，拿来小镜子一看果真多了颗小珠在光下闪动。反倒是井上温热的气声掀翻了上原的理智：他原来才是那熟悉奶香味的源头。  
甘美的香气。一瞬的事情在这两个第一次见面像第一百次的两个人之间发生了，井上双膝跪在椅面上，探过身子去吻了上原。刚刚受到贯穿伤的耳垂此刻还在隐约作痛，然而亲吻能化解一切。井上的唇釉有淡淡的巧克力味，略尖的虎牙咬含上唇的时候像要把他整个人都吞吃殆尽。  
这两个人的相遇像是某个早就设定好的程序，一旦开始便没有停下来的道理。手伸进井上的裙底，果然有什么东西硬硬地起来了，胀大着吐着前液的样子，配上短裙和辣妹装扮有种别样的诱惑感觉——不假思索地放进口中吞吐，上原差点被噎住。此刻他伏在井上两腿间，被他揉着软软的茶色头发，整个人进入了包围圈。  
也许出不来了。上原自嘲地想着，舌尖滑过前端的小眼，随后在冠状沟上打圈。他口交技术并不算太好，但服务精神还算令人赞扬。柱身一节一节往喉咙里挺，上原几次忍着生理性的泪水，差点连着银丝吐出来。  
快出来的时候感觉到自己猛然被井上勾着脖子拉近，浓稠的精液灌进嘴里的时候甚至还能尝到一丝类似的奶味，忍不住下意识伸出指尖舔舔。只是依旧腥膻，真吃的话还是难吃到忍忍才能吞下肚。小兽一样，面前的这个男人吊着眼梢看他。  
“现在，该我帮上原同学舒服了哦。”戴着金属饰物的手伸进上原的衣服，略微冰凉的感觉让他为之一颤。胸前和颈间同时被大幅度爱抚的感觉新鲜又刺激，随后乳尖被轻巧地拽起：  
“是小草莓呢。”  
从这个角度看去，井上的脸也红红一片，上原有种预感，自己还是得在这被甜腻包围的氛围中被玩上高潮。  
不过，有什么不好呢。


	6. 6 ksix润的场合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别提醒：  
> 很变态！有射尿情节，润润接近抹布设定，全程被虐，慎入

世界在晃动。头好疼。  
上原润再次醒来的时候，发现自己在一个陌生的浴室里，全身赤裸——屁股下面冰凉，瓷砖上到处都是水。他惊恐地坐起来，想要缩进角落里 ，却发现自己正在被m字型地绑着；双脚大开，耻部坦坦荡荡露在外面。最恶，到底是怎么来到这个鬼地方的？自己身上也一样湿，刘海分成条形码一样往下滴着水珠。头上的花洒似乎刚喷出过不少热水，屋里还尚有一些没散尽的水汽模糊在镜子上，也只剩下这点温暖了。  
上原很想站起来，可是双腿酸软无力几乎无法支撑一秒。踉踉跄跄地起身，赤足走到浴室门口，门是锁着的。他转动门把手用拳头砸门，门纹丝不动。这时一个男人的脸影影绰绰出现在门外，突入其来的开门把上原吓得直接跌坐在了地上。  
屁股好疼。上原想。  
他仰视那个男人。粉发，五官端正，甚至可以说的上长相甜美，冲他笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯，牙齿整齐洁白。就是这样一张好青年的脸，却对他说出了完全不知羞耻，没头没尾的话。  
他记起来了。跟秀太外出的时候，去给他买冰激凌，然后……后面的事……粉发的川西说，你知道吗？外面现在还下着暴风雨。发着低烧，你拿着两个甜筒奔跑在被水淹没的地下通道里，双膝跪地骤然昏倒。是我们把你捡回来的哦。陪我们玩玩可以吧……？  
这是问号。但绝对不是疑问句。而且，不是“我” ，“我们”是谁？虽然有韩国血统，可上原的日本语学得一点也不差，条件反射，想到了这两个迫在眉睫的问题。最重要的是，我为什么要现在就被脱干净？他正疑惑着，咒骂着，浴室的门嘭地一声被踹开，更多的人涌了进来。  
一共六个人。像是修学旅行的夜晚从合宿所偷偷跑出来去海边散步的高中生，每个人的穿着都很随便：短裤，大T恤，长及脚面的睡袍，但上原能够清晰地意识到：他们看自己的眼神，和看新鲜的猎物无异。事到如今也懒得挣扎是个a却总要被上的事实，随他们去吧。  
上原的气味充斥着狭小不通风的浴室。草莓味，被他咒骂已久的特殊信息素，正在一点点侵蚀着这几个陌生男性的神经——最先上手的是小鸟嘴的磨田，但和长相有所区别的是，他吻上原的时候相当暴躁，吸吮他的舌头，吸食他的唾液，吸取他的呼吸。嘴唇被啃咬得红肿，是头脑都反应不过来就要窒息的地步，依稀能闻到草本植物的气息灌进鼻腔，那可能是也能算是他动情的证明。  
胸部也没有被冷落，抚慰这里的是个被他们称呼为北川的漂亮角色；卷发半遮脸庞，水色上衣半挽袖子一节，露在外面的小臂白皙。上原被这温柔手法生生玩大奶子，扯起来又捻下去，北川冰凉的手指刺激得上原红了脸，乳尖也充血之后硬硬地挺立着。和他在一起的还有中本，一个高高瘦瘦的大男孩，他的奶茶味信息素说实话让上原好出戏，还不如草莓。  
上原暗暗地这样想着，同时接受着川西和森的口手交替服务，性器胀大起来，可怜兮兮地吐着前液；后面则是佐藤负责，简单扩张之后就是一根两根三根手指塞进去，抽插捅压就是不往那点上碰，非得要得到指示之后前后夹击强迫他高潮为止。如此这般刺激全开地射了两回，上原已经为了分散精力而开始记那些人的名字了——然而再来他真的希望他们能放过他，再这样下去会什么都射不出来的。  
可这好像只是场热身。真正的重头戏还在后面：  
中本看着年纪要小一些，那玩意可确实够尺寸，上原觉得自己就是被穿在烤架上的一块肉。哼哼唧唧的嘴里出来的都不是求饶或者淫言浪语，而是低音版的“最恶”。整根都操进去吗？中本抱在在上原耳边轻声细语的样子如果不是配上这句话可能会成为某个烂俗少女漫的一张分镜，金色的交叉发卡闪啊闪。但现在不是，中本正在把他钉在浴室又冷又湿的地面上猛操，让他自己为了寻找那个能戳到敏感点的姿势，拱起腰来摩擦生热。  
随着中本的第一次中出，一根油性笔的盖子咕噜噜滚落在地上。大腿内侧娇嫩的软肉上被画了一笔，总而言之是破碎的正字。油墨的味道又香又苦，上原忍不住拿手去蹭，结果手心里也被塞了一根鸡巴。  
使用上原嘴巴的目前是佐藤。已经吃不下了，小嘴的两边往下淌着淫靡的丝线。人生第一次被颜射了，他可做不出来AV里面那种被射在脸上还要笑着比v字手势的坦然，即使是被迫的坦然也不行。自己现在是公共便器——上原有这个觉悟。不同的精液灌溉进肉穴，在这种不算太紧迫的情况下，被轮奸的刺激反倒激发了他心底最深处的淫欲；肚子里灌满精液，一按小腹感觉都在晃荡，吃下去的也几乎全是精液，射精已经不代表一场交欢结束了。他有种感觉自己快假孕了。  
北川看着温柔也绝没好得了多少。空山新雨后，雾气和花香，甘露的香味——北川的信息素像是香水前调的描述，可他就是个大骗子，狠起来根本挨不上边。  
上原不知道他什么属性，反正非要自己屁股高高翘起，跪趴着从后面进，一看就绝对不是省油的灯。被肏得腿直打颤，止不住地抖动，北川知道他快到了就一边拍他屁股一边加速打桩，就那么喜欢我的屁股吗？被打屁股又痛又爽，上原想着想着，精神上的羞耻带来更深层次的肉体刺激，已经带上了哭腔。高潮完之后上原咬着后槽牙跟北川说里面好酸好难受，北川就觉得他是想要下一轮了。只有不断的被填满才能不断地缓解空虚，他现在就是个坏掉的水龙头。  
没有别的东西。没有道具，没有花样，只有单纯地给予刺激然后观察反应的过程。除了最过分的磨田。又粗又长的东西凿进去，来来回回带出红肿的肠肉，为了加快高潮的速率上原含着眼泪玩自己。磨田最后竟然尿在上原的后穴里，烫得上原浑身一颤，眼泪都激出来，淡黄的液体顺着地砖的缝隙游走。  
上原终于像案板上的鱼一样弹动起小腹，肌肉抽搐，不知道第多少次翻着白眼达到了高潮。一旁的森和川西掏出手机来，闪光灯的瞬间白亮——不知道其中的谁还有一台小型拍立得，一张小相纸上，专门拍下了上原腿间的“正”字。照片轻巧落地被水沾湿，磨田走过去将其捡起。  
他两手夹着那张照片：“我们会再见面的。”


	7. 7 佐润的场合

上原在某知名律所实习的第一天，就遇到了一桩棘手的事件。  
那时他刚抬着几个大纸箱，吭哧吭哧把自己的东西搬进来，门外怯怯闪过一个蓝脑袋——上原一开始不认得那人是谁，直到目光对上的一瞬间，他脑海里模模糊糊浮现出端正的坐姿，细致的眉眼和站在走廊上的室内鞋。  
佐野。是叫佐野吧?高中三年的同学，即使中间自己有去韩国交换半年，回来年级升了分班他们还是一个班，奇妙的缘分。只不过当时从没说过话而已，他们好像并不怎么生存在同一世界。现在佐野竟蓝盆洗头了，不仅是样貌连精神气儿都焕然一新，上原相当好奇其中究竟发生了什么。  
他看见佐野跟着自己的顶头上司进来。  
原来是委托啊。他现在究竟混成什么样了呢？上原突然有点好奇，会找到我们这里来打官司，大概有点什么难堪的事：果不其然。状告的是前东家吉本舞社，拖欠薪水过度加班常见问题样样俱全——人证物证文书都有了，处理起来也就不是那么麻烦。领导吩咐他们几个实习生跟着长长见识，于是上原那天晚上整理资料到快十一点才拖着疲惫的脚步走出写字楼。  
作为一个常被认成omega的草莓味alpha，他要小心翼翼藏好所有马脚，然后以顶天立地的姿态在这个狭窄的业界，生存下去，成为强者。这是上原的自尊心指示所做出的行动。  
他本想着去便利店凑合一下算了。或者肯德基，或者麦当劳，反正怎么简单完事怎么来。呼吸到第一口夜风看见霓虹闪烁的街景，映入眼帘的却是不知道等了多久的佐野：他还穿着白天那身格子外套内搭宝蓝色高领毛衣，一双系带马丁靴衬得腿又直又细，清秀灵气和少年时代判若两人。诚恳的双眼望着上原，搞得他也不好拒绝，两人踏入一家居酒屋，多少年后又重逢相谈甚欢，聊到快第二天干脆觉也不睡了买点小菜和酒就去附近的小公园爬上假山看日出。  
尽兴归尽兴，第二天的代价是实习律师上原润顶着两个重逾千斤的大黑眼圈趴在电脑前迷迷糊糊撑了一早上，遭到全部门通报批评，晚上回家时咬牙切齿后悔莫及。话虽如此还是想见佐野，家教良好的上原不知有多长时间没跟人叫痛痛快快享受成年人的快乐。话又说回来，成年人的快乐只是酒精吗？在摄入过量之后，上原终于为自己的错误付出代价。  
只需一个电话，或者一条line message——佐野来到上原租的房子。两人谈起恋人的话题，佐野说自己目前还没有。紧接着脸红通通地，手就摸到上原两腿之间：来做吧？草莓味的信息素，我闻到了。你不想和我试试吗？放心，我也是omega，我们互相帮忙，不会伤害到你的。  
上原心里翻腾起一阵酸楚。他不知道怎么承受佐野这份信任，告诉他自己并非能不管不顾与他上床的事实。但到现在怎么也无所谓了，他顺势把佐野推到狭小的暖桌一边，戳起上身软绵绵地吻他。佐野的鼻子长得真好看——上原从这个吻中睁开眼睛醒来时，他看见身下的人也在笑着看他。刚刚被舔弄过的唇已经闭成一线，微微眯着眼睛，像是在躲避感情用事过于炽热的阳光一般。一幅文雅的风景，上原想。  
只是没想到学生时代这么内敛的佐野竟是个不折不扣的肉食系。动起手来相当麻利，伸进上原薄薄一层家居裤就直奔主题。手指拨开臀瓣试探进后穴，裤子都不给人脱，凑近搂在怀里能听见心跳一下一下地响。原来看起来稳重的佐野君强上别人的时候也会紧张啊……上原在心里窃笑，精神却慢慢涣散起来。这段时间太忙，连给自己一个diy的空闲都没有，身体已经明显有了反应。  
他觉得不能认输，于是也从袖子里探出手去摆弄佐野的下身。性器硬梆梆地顶在两人抱在一起的腰间，不断地流着水蹭到上原的长袖T恤下摆；既然他是个omega——这是发情期的迹象吗?上原闻到一股白茶的香气。清冽动人，像是某个下过雨的古寺，和现在眼前淫靡的景象搭配莫名让人有种更加明确自己在做禁忌之事的羞耻。  
他决定帮佐野一下。自己已经在佐野冰凉的手心中交代过一回，便更加卖力地用手和嘴为他服务：佐野的后穴像是没怎么被开拓过，动情时也不会放声出来。低低的呜咽憋在喉咙里，随着吻交换的吻一同吞下去。肉壁很敏感，稍稍戳动柔软的腰部就扭一下，头背过去不看自己被侵犯着的秘处，耳尖却早已出卖主人色相红得要滴血。  
上原的香甜气息也飘荡在空气中，整个屋子像个开张前的奶茶店。两个人终于在对方或熟练或生涩的手法之下把上原的地毯搞得一团糟，一个o和一个a在指奸对方：这是多么难得的场景，上原也不是没有想过想到过把自己的东西送进佐野的那个洞——  
他突然忘记一件事情，还没想起这个人的名字。  
“佐野文哉。”  
高潮之后的佐野头发在他身上蹭得乱蓬蓬，在他心里正想着的时候，轻飘飘吐出四个字。他终于无顾忌地露齿一笑，把上原的性器导向自己。


	8. 8本润的场合

上原润和本田康祐看起来不熟。  
他们是比赛选手，是竞争对手，在一个名叫《produce 101 Japan》的大型生存类选秀节目中碰上了——准确的说，是又碰上了。很多人知道他们之前认识，不过也没到什么两肋插刀的程度。熟人。朋友。这是上原给这份关系下的定义。  
他没想过自己有天会对本田动情。  
本田跟白岩几个组了名叫反逆王子的小队，晚上没训练的时候，或者训练结束的深夜常常叫他们过去玩：上原跟一起通过海选的秀太挤在上铺的同一张床上，看本田康祐表演不好不坏的Rap，不对，至少比他唱歌要好那么一些。本田yeah了半天之后看见自己跟白岩一样没人附和就开始满场跑煽动气氛，引得大家一阵爆笑；但那眼光试探一样，却是实打实地，认真地投射进上原心里了。  
上原有时深夜回到自己宿舍就会胡思乱想一阵。在他的记忆中，似乎没有和本田单独相处过：很早之前曾有一张自拍，也是在初识的众目睽睽之下。上原心里没来由地期待着，对本田康祐其人的兴趣逐渐变得越来越浓厚，不是没有来由的妄想。  
好歹这个很自由的练习机制给了他机会。某天夜里上原习惯性推门进了反逆王子的房间，里面恰巧又只有本田一个人，于是掩饰住心中燥热在床边坐下——本田随随便便拢个苹果头，盘腿坐着，脚上赫然少了一只袜子。他正瘪着嘴一只手用瘦脸仪推脸，另一只手不耐烦地在碗里搅动豆腐素面，连一滴麻油都没有放，看来是今天的晚餐。  
在减肥吗？上原凑过去，盯着碗中看起来就很寡淡的素面。本田有气无力地点了点头，吞下一口嚼着的嘴里还骂骂咧咧。随后从旁边的箱子里拣出一只橘子，三下两下剥开给了上原，又剥一个掰成瓣放进口中。如此这般上原在旁边看着，本田三分钟不到连吃四五个。谁在观战都难免坐不住了，上原一手刀劈过去，橘子应声落地，本田的脸上浮现出不满的表情。  
你知道这个有多甜吗？卡路里有多少吗？上原的严厉藏都藏不住，却在底下偷偷埋了笑意。本田自身就是让人欲罢不能的美味，酒心巧克力味道信息素把上原醉得脑袋有点发晕。啊，要运动的话，不如让我们一起消耗热量吧——  
上原头一回这么主动。他好想知道这个颈肩宽厚的男人把他的那玩意儿捅进自己身体里的时候有多充实，恐怕小腹都会兴奋地鼓起来一块。像自动设定的程序一般，上原就着这个姿势坐到本田腰上，轻松地用嘴解开运动短裤前方宽松的带子。  
本田愣住了。他看见上原的眼神就知道可能会有这一天，却从未想过这一天或许就是今天。总而言之，自己在被动地麻木地接受——尽管没有人告诉过他，他也知道上原是alpha。不是在发情，也并非出了什么问题；面对着突然的求欢，以及室友白岩和三井以及对方相好浦野随时可能回来的状，他没法做到完全镇定。可事情都发展到这一步了，生理反应也不容他拒绝。  
他握住上原早就硬起来的性器。草草套弄几下后转而换到后面，又转眼动了心思：润，自己来。做给我看，我想知道你自己一个人的时候是怎么扩张的……上原咬着牙关，快点，我早已经自己揉软了，你直接插进去就是。  
说这话的时候本田的手指还陷在他后穴里，些微的薄茧和有力的指节准确抠挖着那块软肉，上原整个人弓着腰在那里不住地抖动，像一只虾米。我想要本田君的……  
本田见状也不再客气，低声抵着上颚暗骂一句骚货，又心想果然是有备而来不搞不是人，抽了手指就换自己性器直直捅进去。抽插像是在一汪小水泡里进行的， 顺利得不成样子。他们还是在白岩的床上做的，不知不觉又干到地上。上原身子瘦削倒能把屁股撅得挺高，被想象中绝顶的哭喊淹没又给本田堵上嘴。那只手掌从尖下巴移到脖颈，最终温柔而坚定地掐住上原咽喉，窒息play玩得上原逼出一脸眼泪。然而无论如何也是愉快的，交换体液的时候本田尝到了泪水的咸味，笑着连连去啄上原圆润的脸颊。  
他给上原整理好衣服，再抽几张纸草草拭去地上两个人的白浊。时间刚刚好十一点半，愣了几分钟之后，俯在窗边的上原听见了楼下白岩和浦野他们的谈笑声。


	9. 9 halo三人×润的场合

时间已近凌晨，这是韩国大邱一个偶像训练基地的夜晚。灯熄了，走廊鸦雀无声。一群年轻的日本男孩们也许已经睡了，或者还在偷着串门聊天。总之表面上看起来一片平静，上原披衣悄悄起身推开房门。  
他对自己说我只是出去上个厕所，却骗不过身体迟迟在外面游荡不肯回去。这些天压力实在挺大，兴致冲冲重振旗鼓结果初评只得了c。这种情况下心乱如麻又没法发sns，也不甘心打电话去跟哥哥疏解情绪。于是大晚上的出来溜达散心，心里想着要是这时有一根烟就好了——虽然这里的规定不允许，上原平时也并没有抽烟的习惯 。但能燃尽他艰难而未尽的偶像梦想，然后狠狠把它橙红的火光踩死在地上的方法只有这一条。  
上原走两人一圈又回到所在的楼层。现在算了吧就这么回去睡——他本来是这么想的，可走廊尽头过来两个人，这么晚了倚在墙根窃窃私语也不知道在做什么。好奇心指引着他过去看一眼，他绕到一个房间的门口，蹲下躲在门的凹陷处听他们说话。  
他没想到会是这样。这场景仿佛是专为此时此刻的他而设计的，况且若换做其他人也不可能发现他们的企图:戴针织帽的是金润东，一侧两只耳环在月光底下闪亮的是郑永勋。他俩轻声交流的不是比赛进程也并非国际政治，而是一些调情的话，下流不堪的言语。  
上原听见牛仔裤的裤链被拉开的声音。很顺滑。韩语单词黏糊糊叫哥，性器弹跳出来打在对方脸上。蹲下去口的方式像是享受更像是表演，郑永勋的吞吐的动作淫靡，眼神总在有意无意地往这边瞟。上原做贼心虚，脑袋探出去又收回来，手不禁摸上自己的干燥的嘴唇。  
这种情况下，除了误入此地的上原，没有人能听懂他们在讲什么，所以就这么肆无忌惮吗？上原绝不是好事之徒，也不打算打扰他们的一夜良宵，决定悄悄撤退。在离开之前却被打断，用的还是韩语。  
他们叫他的名字，不带姓。按说偷情这种事不被发现就算好，有什么扯上别人的理由？但上原还是战战兢兢走过去，转眼间就被按在墙角。郑永勋的身上红酒的信息素浓烈，金润东则是薄荷糖，凉气熏人直达太阳穴。不想试试和永勋哥做吗？润东一边像言情题材韩剧里的男主那样在上原耳边说着，一边轻松地把手由锁骨而伸进他大领口的T恤。  
哥。上原只听见这一个字。在日本大家可能会说亲近的朋友像是自己的家族成员，但绝不会像韩国人一样有事没事叫“哥哥”。他印象里是有过那么一回的，压迫感很强烈。哥哥站在窗前而他在门边，两个人的视野是对角线：上原一翔跟他说，你只有我一个哥哥。此时此刻当时的记忆再度复活，被背德感侵蚀的上原变得更加无法控制自己的身体，乳尖立起来戳在胸前，月光白花花一片的映衬下格外明显。  
想什么呢？郑永勋的唇挨上他的耳侧。要专心哦，看看你的身体都比你要听话得多。没有碰前面，后穴却颤抖着迎接不知道是谁的手指进入，被细心地做着扩张，腿根内侧都湿了。站着的体位由于其它位置没有受力点于是感受力都集中到那一处，不知不觉连脚下都快不稳了，软在郑永勋的怀里。眼神迷茫着就直接被身后的金润东插进去了，问道，这样不会怀孕吧？不是在你的发情期。眼神是无辜的，实际谁也心知肚明。  
动快点。弄完放我走，上原低低地从牙缝里挤出几个字，润东却没有按照他说的去做，不紧不慢做着活塞运动同时观察着上原的反应。上原只是嘴硬，身体的反应却很敏感不会骗人，全身泛红，衣服甚至不能说是还被穿在身上。他毫无疑问是期待的，于是润东满足了他。在一个突如其来的时间点加快了抽插的速率，交合处一塌糊涂。长期练习过的专业人士的确实体力不一般，即使公认善于忍耐的上原也很快就不行了，咬紧牙关，手伸进去自慰想要得到更多。想射，更想要叫出来，幸好是在夜深人静之时，表情怎样扭曲尚且看不出来。前端的水渍沾湿了永勋的上衣，最后也撑不住射在他的手中。  
可以了吗？上原抹着脸上的生理性泪水，喘着粗气，面色和呼吸还没有恢复正常就趴下提起皱成一团屯在脚踝的棉质长裤——逃不掉的。也让哥哥们舒服一下如何？上原被永勋哥有力地锁住在胸前，肉棒递到他眼皮底下，发尾已经微微汗湿。这不是做得很好吗？对，含得深一点，多用上舌头：不行了，顶着喉管的感觉……阴茎进入口中凸起的形状……干脆射我脸上也不是不可以吧。上原听着耳边的场外指导，自暴自弃地想着。  
可是……我们在这里，随时都会有人来哦？润如果不赶紧到高潮是不行的。你听一下，是不是有脚步声？喀啦作响的声音，手心出汗了吧？地上好像有精斑，不擦掉可能会有味道……  
打断一切的是白亮的灯光。  
高瘦的一双腿，脸小到手电筒的光投射下一片淡淡阴影就看不清面容。生硬的日语吐出几个字看清了眼前的对象是谁，立马换成韩语笑了起来，默契地加入其中。金熙天骨节分明的手上还戴着戒指，隔着裤子从小肚子揉捏到饱满的臀部。在多重刺激下，上原的性器又站了起来，顶起一张小帐篷。  
上原和熙天有一定的身高差，接吻的时候几乎是被拎起来的。月光下那人像吊在空中的晃晃荡荡半片碎玻璃，肩膀半个露在外面。不愧是前辈，唇齿交缠不忘撩拨着舌尖舔吻，结束时湿漉漉地向下寻找他的喉结。  
他抱怨熙天的体温太凉，换来一句是你的体温太热了吧？有点烫手呢，啊，让我们检查一下——像宠物一样，玩具一样，被细致但只为追求快感地对待着。动了一下腰部，换来的是更加凶猛的侵犯，和更加用力的研磨。双腿被打开，粗暴的轮流插入，却是温和的熟悉语言安慰，这羞耻感异常熟悉。  
“你不是做到了吗？”满满当当的感觉从后穴撤出，不知是谁的性器，不知是谁给他带来的不知第多少次高潮，上原舔下口中漏出来的——  
“只靠后面就射了呢，润这不是很有天赋的嘛。所以跳舞和唱歌什么的根本不成问题~”  
熙天把手电筒的光线射向远方，楼梯口悬着一条黄黑相间的线，挂着一块牌子，“夜间工事中”。  
不着急哦，我们还有一整夜——熙天眯起狐狸般细长的眼睛，注视着被他舔咬而制造出来的，上原脖颈上的创口。而上原红肿的嘴唇正微微开合，用口型对着他说:  
更多。


End file.
